darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Weapons
Extra Weapons are a great way to add more variety to gameplay, as well as provide an overall more diverse set of equipment for your characters. Overview Although all of the following weapons are canon, not all of them are appropriate for every campaign. Some, like the various Las and Bolt weapons, are most fitting as they are more commonly found in the hands of the Inquisition or other Imperial forces. These as also usually fitting for higher ranked characters, as they are both more expensive and rarer then their lesser counterparts. Some of the weapons are Xenos weapons which require unique skills usually not found in even experienced Inquisitorial Acolytes. However, members of the Ordo Xenos are more likely to be skilled and knowledgeable in alien technology, and thusly may be able to use them. Alternately, in a Xenos campaign they can be the general weapons used. When this is applicable, a note will be made in the description for specific costs exclusively for Xenos use. Ranged Weapons Las Weapons Hellgun :A hellgun is an upgraded lasgun which fires a substantially more focused beam, using a series of high quality focusing lenses and a completely revamped power feed to give it a far greater armor-penetration factor compared the typical lasgun. However, the higher power consumption requires superior quality power cells or a backpack power supply to keep maintained, and the complex gun system requires more time and resources to manufacture and repair - as well as more training to get the most out of. This makes it more costly to field, so it is not generally issued to the average Imperial Guardsman. However, Storm Troopers and Grenadiers are always equipped with a hellgun as standard to take full advantage of their superior training and weapons expertise. In associated fiction, hellguns are often equipped with underslung grenade launchers, such as used by the 50th Royal Volpone. :A hellgun uses high power specialized charge pack which costs four times that of a normal charge pack. A Hellgun may use a normal charge pack as well but it lasts only half as long as normal. A normal Lasgun may use this normal charge pack as well, which lasts twice as long then a normal charge pack when used in this way. Alternately, a hellgun may use a back-stored charge pack which is linked to the weapon via a hardline. This pack costs 200 thrones, lasts for 240 shots when used with a hellgun or 480 shots when used with a normal lasgun, and weighs 16 kg. Multilaser :The multilaser is a multiple-barreled laser weapon that fires a torrent of laser beams. Although generally not used on a personal scale, some man-portable versions do exist. More commonly, multilasers are found on light vehicles, such as the Sentinel scout walker and Chimera APC. :The man-portable version of the Multilaser uses a large power cell which is also compatible with man-portable lascannons. Solid Projectile Weapons Bolt Weapons Melta Weapons Multi-Melta :The multi-melta (also known as a thermal cannon) is a larger, longer-ranged version of the meltagun. Essentially created by bolting a second meltagun onto the first and wiring them togeather for greater range and power. Due to it's weight and cost, it is not commonly used by infantry. However, it is one of the best options for piercing heavy armor. :A multi-melta canister costs 20 Thrones and holds a full five shots. Shuriken Weapons Shuriken Catapult :The Shuriken Catapult is the basic sidearm of the Eldar. The shuriken catapult loads a solid core of psychoplastic ammunition. When fired, energy impulses from the rear of the gun slice off monomolecular slices from the core which are fired out of the barrel as an intense hail of razors. It's lack of range is offset by its incredible killing power at close range. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by an Eldar warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. The shuriken catapult is, however, one of the most common Eldar artifacts to show up in the hands of rogue traders and gun runners to the Inquisitor rulebook. Splinter Weapons Pulse Weapons Pulse Rifle :The Pulse Rifle is the standard issue firearm within the Tau Empire. It uses an advanced induction field to propel a particle down the barrel which breaks down becoming an energy discharge as it exits the weapon. The high power of these shots is a force that the imperial guard have come to respect, just as they have the drilled fire teams of the Tau. :The Pulse Rifle uses very light ammunition, as only small amounts of matter are needed to form the energy discharge, and despite the length of the weapons they are relatively light. Unfortunately the high powered shots combined with the closed design which provides the reliability of the weapon is also it's weakness. It is unable to cool off rapidly enough to offer the fully automatic rate of fire that many of it's Imperial counterparts do. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Carbine :The Pulse Carbine is a shorter and lighter version of the Tau Pulse Rifle used by forward scouting teams known as Pathfinders. The reduced barrel length means that the weapon cannot be used at as great a distance as the Pulse Rifle, but the design allows greater air flow around the shortened barrel as well, resulting in the potential for a far greater rate of fire. :As well as firing the standard Pulse ammunition used by the Tau Empire many Pulse Carbines mount underslung Photon Grenade launchers or markerlights to further expand the role that they can play in support of other combat units. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Pulse Pistol :Pulse pistols are small hold-out weapons most often issued to battlesuit pilots and the controllers of sniper drones. They have an extremely short range, but are slightly more powerful than an Imperial bolt pistol. The fire the same charged pulse rounds as other Pulse Weapons. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Rail Weapons Rail Rifle :The Rail Rifle is a man portable version of the awesome Vehicle mounted Railguns used by the Tau. They use linear accelerator technology to propel a solid projectile at hypervelocity, allowing the round to punch through the thickest armors or pass straight through unarmourmed targets with devastating effects. :The advanced Target Lock built into each Rail Rifle identifies hostile targets and automatically calculates and adjust for distance and environmental factors, giving the weapon the intimidating reputation of being able to shoot the eagle out of a commissar's hat. This grants an additional +10% BS when the Aim action is used, in addition to that already gained by being an Accurate weapon. :Note: The weapon profile is for use by a Tau warrior, if being used by an Imperial citizen it would be significantly more expensive as well as Very Rare. Melee Weapons Chain Weapons Eviscerator :A larger version of the chainsword known as the eviscerator, is usually seen in the hands of religious fanatics such as penitent Sisters of Battle or the zealous and fiery Redemptionists; it is also used by Imperial Guard priests. Eviscerators closely resemble conventional chainswords, but being large two-handed weapons are generally powerful enough to have similar effects to the chainfists frequently seen carried by Terminators. :Eviscerators feature a special quality called Heavy. This allows the wielder to add double his Strength bonus to damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Heavy weapons are usually also Unwieldy Power Weapons Powerfist :Essentially an oversized, armoured gauntlet, the powerfist generates an energy field around it that disrupts any matter it touches. A powerfist doubles the strength of the wearer, making it a popular weapon choice within the Imperium however the weapon is cumbersome to use and slows the user down meaning that the opponent will usually have the chance to injure the user before being struck. :Powerfists feature a special quality called Heavy. This allows the wielder to add double his Strength bonus to damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Heavy weapons are usually also Unwieldy Force Weapons Phase Weapons Phase Sword :Used almost exclusively by Callidus assassins, the Phase Sword is an extremely potent close-combat weapon. Capable of phasing through armor, it is said nothing can stop a Phase Blade from hitting it's target. However, there are very limited number of these weapons in existence, and they are essentially impossible to find on any market, black or otherwise. :Phase Swords feature a special quality called Phase. Phase weapons are unique in that they phase out of realspace and bypass any sort of attempt to stop it from reaching it's target. Armor has essentially no value against a Phase Sword. Phase Sword also ignore any sort of force field, and if the wielder hits on his WS check, then the weapon may not be dodged.